Andley
by MCR4eva18
Summary: Another Andley, unfinished for now :3


**Andley**

**Ashley's POV-**

**I traced the lines on the palm of my hand with one finger, looking up occasionally to scan for the rest of BVB. Perched on the side of the worktop in the buses' small kitchen, I heard a loud thump near the bus door, telling me someone had just come in. I peered through the doorway to see a tired looking Jake and his guitar. **

"**Hey Jake," I smiled at him and he held a weak hand up in an attempt to wave. **

"**Hi Ash," He slumped down on the sofa and rubbed his face, smudging already messed up makeup. **

"**Long night?" I inquired, jumping off the worktop and throwing him a box of makeup wipes.**

"**Mhm..." He pulled a few too many wipes out and rubbed his face viciously, cringing in pain from an obvious headache. I decided it would be best to leave him alone to get over his pain, so I went outside into the blazing sunshine. The day was hot, even though it was only about 11am. I could see Andy and Jinxx stumbling along the path near the bus, heading the wrong way. **

"**HEY!" I shouted, grabbing their attention. They seemed happy to see me, and ran full pace towards me. I was suddenly bundled by Andy and Jinxx, Christian pacing along carefully behind them. Then I realized Andy was on top of me, and my brain completely melted. **

**Andy's POV-**

**It seems we had spent all night out. I woke up covered in various alcohols and substances that I would rather not discuss. I looked around to see everyone but Ashley lying scattered around the small room, with quite a few women slumped on top of them. I'm guessing it was a good night. **

**I got up, my legs barely supporting my hang over weakened body, stumbling slowly over to the blinds to let some light in. I opened the blinds and recoiled as a massive headache thumped inside my head. Jinxx started to mumble and move slowly, telling me to turn off the light, while Jake and Christian lay completely absorbed in sleep. I regained balance after the sudden impact of the headache, and shuffled over the empty beer bottles and used condoms, kicking Jake's steel-toed boots to attempt to wake him. The others eyed cracked open, audible groaning and moaning was starting to fill the darkened room. **

"**Ugh... Andy?" I heard a soft mumbling sound that I could only distinguish was Christian. I turned to face them, my long arm leaning on the narrow windowsill. **

"**Get up, guys. Let's get out, before those girls wake up and demand pay." I pointed at the naked women scattered around the room. Ash sure missed out. We stumbled carefully out of the house, not even sure where we were, avoiding loud wrappers and things that would wake anyone up. Walking in a disorganised line down the middle of the road, I spotted the tour bus, pointing towards it for the others. Jake had wandered forward towards it and we took the time to stay back and enjoy the walk. Suddenly, I heard someone shout, and looked over to see Ashley waving us over. **

"**Hey guys, its Ash. Let's get him." I smiled menacingly and Jinxx smiled back. We ran, as fast as our bodies could manage in this state, towards Ash and jumped on top of him. I landed directly on top of him, my heart beat quickened by the touch of our chests.**

**Ashley's POV-**

**Andy quickly got off me and coughed awkwardly, straightening out his skinnies and waist coat. **

"**Uh, hi Ash..." He rubbed the back of his flat hair, looking down at his black, chain-ridden boots. **

"**Hey Andy," I smiled and forgot about the whole on-top-of-me incident. I looked at his flattened hair, smudged make up, stains that I would rather not describe, and then to his eyes, which never changed from those dazzling blue sparklers.**

"**Looks like you had fun," I grinned at him, letting him know that I knew exactly what they all did last night, and that I wasn't too ashamed of missing it. **

"**Ugh, yeah," Jinxx suddenly butted in, "You should have seen this one brunette chick Andy was with last..." He was cut off by Andy giving him a quick elbow to the stomach, and he walked off, clutching his stomach like he has been stabbed. Andy nervously laughed and I joined in, following Jinxx into the bus. **

"**Looks like I missed out then!" I winked at him and he gave me a half glare, half grin. Inside the bus, the smell of booze was overpowering. I held my breath until I was in my bunk, which smelled a lot better. Picking up a well used Playboy magazine, I opened it and stared for the 200****th**** time. I was disturbed by a now-showered Andy, his hair wet and only a pair of boxers clung to his body. I closed my bunks curtain, and tried to get the images of whatever happened last night out of my head.**

**Andy's POV-**

**After getting off Ash in a very quick jump up, we talked about what happened last night, but I couldn't help but look at Ash. He was perfectly dressed, his bare chest under a black leather waist coat type thing, his tattoo sleeves that I had seen many a time, the ton of bracelets and wrist bands he wore, his huge 'PURDY' silver belt buckle, his tight fitting trousers... **

**After shaking myself out of my Ash-induced trance, we went inside and he went off to his bunk to do 'something'. Damn Ash, you might as well tell us all what you're going to do, we have a bloody good idea anyway. Once he had gone, I set myself on getting changed and getting showered. Peeling off the stained clothes from my body, I threw them into a small washing pile we had in the corner of the bath room. Showering wasn't the most pleasurable experience, I found the noise our old shower made rather loud and headache worsening. Once I got out, I pulled on an old pair of boxers and stalked my way through to the bunks, where I kept all my clothes and other essentials. Ashley was still in his bunk, curtain open with an open Playboy magazine shielding his face. I coughed slightly and he looked over the top of the magazine and pulled the curtain across. I rolled my eyes and started finding clothes for a non active day. **


End file.
